


Goodnight, Sleep Tight, Don't Let the....

by Soubrettina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soubrettina/pseuds/Soubrettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Will has been listening to his Uncle Jack again.... about, what, five? six? seven? years post AWE. Only the slightest hint of darkness....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sleep Tight, Don't Let the....

“Maaaaaaaaaa!!!!!”

 

He’s got out of his hammock and followed her. That in itself wasn’t unusual, but William was- agitated. His eyes stretched open to be almost round, dark like a seal’s, and his face was a little pale against them and pink at the cheekbones, though this probably wasn’t the time to stop and admire him.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“You  _kissed_  me.”

 

“I kissed you goodnight. I always do.” Elizabeth combed her fingers through his hair. “Of course I do.”

 

“Well, me Uncle Jack said…” William swallowed, and got slightly more pink.

 

“ _What_  did your Uncle Jack say?”

 

“Me Uncle Jack said… he said ‘It is an undoubted fact that every man Elizabeth kisses will be dead within the hour. Odd, but undoubted nevertheless.’”

 

Elizabeth shut her eyes and mouth and took a deep breath.

 

“So…”

 

“William, I don’t think he meant  _you_.”

 

“Not me?”

 

“Well- look… are you a  _man_ , William?”

 

“No, Mother. ‘M a little  _boy_ , Mother.”

 

“Yes, you are. And do you usually die within the hour when I kiss you goodnight?”

 

“No, mother.”

 

“I should think you don’t. So you’ve got nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“No.”

 

“Will you go back to bed now?”

 

“Yes. I shall.”

 

He did, and that was that, more or less, and he seemed happy enough with her logic. It was only when she was about to go through the bulkhead door again that he called to her:

 

“Mother?”

  
“Yes, William?”

 

“Uncle Jack said, he could ‘demonstrate it from experience’.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Does that mean it’s true?”

 

“ _William_. You  _know_  what I told you about your Uncle Jack. Sometimes he just likes to tell people stories.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

“ _Goodnight_ , William.”

 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
